


We're Gonna Make It Alright, But Not Right Now (I Know You're Wonderin' When)

by NicNack4U



Series: SPN Season 15 Codas [8]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Complete, Don't Judge Me, Don't Post To Another Website Without My Permission, Episode: s15e03 The Rupture, Episode: s15e03 The Rupture - Bunker Breakup Scene, Fix-It of Sorts, Fluff, Humor, M/M, OTP Feels, One-Shot, Title Is From Someday by Nickelback, Tumblr: otpprompts, Yes I LIke Nickelback
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-05
Updated: 2019-11-05
Packaged: 2021-01-23 18:27:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21324661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NicNack4U/pseuds/NicNack4U
Summary: "Yeah? Why does that 'something' always seem to be you?" Dean snapped at Castiel accusingly. Castiel smiled at Dean mischeviously and did something Dean didn't expect he'd do.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester, Dean Winchester/Castiel
Series: SPN Season 15 Codas [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1549549
Comments: 2
Kudos: 53





	We're Gonna Make It Alright, But Not Right Now (I Know You're Wonderin' When)

**Author's Note:**

> Sorta-kinda but not really a fix-it. Just some Destiel fluff to tide us over with until things are resolved the usual canon way: 
> 
> "Hey Cas, remember all that stuff I said and accused you of? Forget it. I'mma forgive you with a throwaway line without us actually talking about this. About us."
> 
> And then Cas will shrug and be like, "Okay." 
> 
> And it all starts again. Over and over. But before that, here's some fluff! <3 
> 
> :)

"Something went wrong, Dean. You know this! Something always goes wrong!" 

"Yeah, why does that 'something' always seem to be you?" Dean shot back at Castiel in a accusatory tone. And instead of reacting in a hurt manner like Dean expected, Castiel just smiled mischeviously without saying a word as he calmly walked back over towards Dean, Castiel's smile never fading.

Dean had to admit to himself in that moment that he was sort of afraid of his angel friend. And a little turned on, too. He had no idea what Castiel was doing, but whatever it was, he was all for it. Still, though. He couldn't help but question their current situation, and he winced when his harsh words played back to himself in his mind. He had to apologize. 

"Cas?" He hoped his voice was gentle, calming and apologetic. "Cas, look. Listen, man. I didn't mean all that crap. I'm just... Well, you know how I get when things go sour and I lose people I care about. But still, that's no excuse and I shouldn't have lashed out at you like that, dude. And - " 

"Shut up," Castiel firmly commanded him in _that _tone. The one that always made Dean remind himself that the seraph used to be a soldier for God and all of Heaven. 

Dean instantly snapped his jaws shut without another word. _Whatever Cas has planned, I'll go along with it without a fuss. I'm still pissed at him, but he didn't deserve the harsh treatment I just gave him. _

His throat clicked loudly throughout the War Room in the bunker, and he wondered if Castiel could hear how loudly his heart was beating. Or that it was skipping a few beats. He wondered if Castiel could hear and feel Dean's pulse racing through his veins. 

They stared at each other for a long moment, never breaking eye contact. Dean nervously licked his lips and ran his clammy hands over his blue jean-clad thighs. 

Castiel watched in fascination as Dean ran his tongue over his own lips a second time, watching Castiel as Castiel watched him. 

The seraph got closer and invaded the hunter's personal space, just like he used to. They were close enough to almost share the same breath then. 

"Cas?" The older Winchester brother questioned softly. His breath hitched, and he was sure Castiel could hear his quiet intake of breath, as the falling angel got closer to Dean. He missed Dean's questioning look as he hooked his arms around Dean and lifted him up out of the chair Dean was sitting on. 

He ignored Dean's protests as Castiel took the Winchester into his arms in a bridal carry pose. "Hey! Hey, hey, no, no! Hey Cas, c'mon please put me down, dude." 

Castiel continued to ignore Dean and just wordlessly stared at him with such a soft look that made Dean hope - _hope, believe, pray, wish _\- that he felt the same way. That he was as much in love with Dean as Dean was with him. 

Cas was looking at Dean like Dean was his whole world, so maybe - just _maybe _\- things will actually turn out alright for them both after all. They stared at each other for another moment before Cas began to walk. 

Dean blinked and copied Castiel's head tilt. "Uh, Cas, buddy. Where're you takin' us?" 

Castiel smirked as he gave Dean a suggestive glance. "Your room." 

"My room? Wha - why my roo - " Dean trailed off as he finally understood the angel's hint. He matched Cas's smirk. "Ohhh. Okay, then. Continue on." 

"My _pleasure_," Castiel purred back. He chuckled at Dean's undignified squeak and the light pink dusting the hunter's cheeks. 

They were so wrapped up in each other that they didn't notice the backpack full of hunting equipment sitting in the middle of the hallway, which led to Castiel tripping over it, sending him and Dean toppling over to the floor. 

They stared at each other unblinkingly in shock. _Did that really just happen? Did Sam really forget the bag was there, or did he do that on purpose? _

Dean was the first to start laughing. Cas watched him, looking at him like he had gone mad, before joining him with his own amusement. 

Once they calmed down, Castiel asked Dean softly and with apology in his eyes and voice, "Are you still angry with me?" 

Dean just sighed and pressed a feathery-light kiss to his angel's forehead. "Kinda." 


End file.
